A number of prior patents have shown a fountain brush without any valve to close the container such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,671,122; 1,810,074; 2,291,282; and 2,922,178. Others do show a brush applicator and container with a valve for the fluid product. Yet, the valve is entirely within the container or within the brush applicator, such as, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,482,535 and 2,698,452. Other patents showing dispensing containers with applicators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,720; 4,786,199; and 5,066,157. Other patents showing containers suitable for dispensing a fluid include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,259 and 4,773,572.